We evaluated the late clinical status of 47 young patients who had aortic commissurotomy for congenital valvular stenosis. These patients have been followed from 5 - 21 years, mean follow-up 13 years. Aortic commissurotomy relieves obstruction and abolishes symptoms in most patients. The operation must be considered palliative because after 10 years, significant valve related problems begin to occur.